Underappreciated character
by Vampire Priest
Summary: This is a story about Argo. Argo found a new player and surprise everyone thinks he's an idiot. Follow them in this adventure of a nocturnal idiot with a monokuma plushy
1. A new player

Chapter 1: A new player

* * *

POV: Third person omniscient

* * *

Disclaimer: sword art online is owned by A-1 pictures, Aniplex USA, Reki Kawahara

AN: I do not own danganronpa... I do, however own a Monokuma plushy.

* * *

Kirito walked up the stairs connecting floors 49 and 50, lost in thought he didn't notice Argo was walking up silently half a yard away behind and to the right she said, "I got some info you might be interested in" he looked in her direction with surprise spelled out on his face, "how long have you been there"

"I was hiding in the corner at the boss battle the whole time. What's up!"

"Well uh... Wait you said you had something interesting to share"

"Yup!"

"So what was it?"

"Fifty col" he produced the coin handed it to her and she said, "some Idiot decided it would be a good idea to start playing a few days ago" when he heard this he nearly fell, "WHY?"

"I don't know but he leveled up faster than you did"

"What?"

"I met him yesterday. He was slashing through a bunch of mobs on the forty-ninth floor at night. As soon as I spotted him he turned around and looked in my general direction but i was pretty sure he couldn't see through my hiding skill. Anyway he turned back, killed all the mobs, looked at me and said, 'I know you're there' so I walked up to him and said, 'I haven't seen you before' and he's like, 'shouldn't have I just started two days ago' so I said, 'after they informed the public that this game was a death trap are you crazy?'

'no I'm just excited to finally be playing this game I've been working on programming for so long I want to experience first hand the word I helped create. By the way where's the log out butten'"

"Idiot"

"I know right. Oh and he had wings like an angle or something"

"Did he tell you where he got them"

"You know it's funny you mentioned that. When I asked he held out his hand and said and I quote, 'five-hundred col'"

"He asked for money"

"It's like he's a new source of information that only I know about"

"Except you just told me."

"But I didn't tell you how he looked. Though it wouldn't do you much good any way."

"Meaning?"

"He said that if I wanted to talk to him again I'd have to up my "recognition skill" whatever that means."

"What did he look like?"

"Five-hundred col"

"What?"

"Hey I gotta make up the money someho-wall"

"Wha-" at that moment the back of Kirito's head made contact with the door to the next floor and he fell backwards as it opened, "my bad it wasn't a wall it was a door"

"Oh haha very funny. Wait why did you need to tell me on the stairs?"

"Ten col"

"Forget it" so they entered the floor and Argo began to run through the flower filled floor straight down the path past the town in the center and kept moving until she reached a small hill with a single cherry blossom on top and one white cloaked girl lying motionless beneath it. Kirito caught up saw the girl but had lost sight of Argo so he called out, "Argo where'd you go?" Then she swung down from a branch above and said, "what's up" he half jumped in surprise but quickly replanted his feet to keep from accidentally causing a self-inflicted stun affect. Argo let her arms dangle toward the ground then let herself fall and rolled to a sitting position as she landed. Kirito spoke, "so who's this?"

"No idea, but somehow she got here before us"

"Could be an NPC"

"Check again" he looked just above her head, "her cursor is green"

"Yup."

"So..."

"So she found a way up without using the stairs"

"Oh you think it's that guy who just started right?"

"Or another programmer who decided to play this game but she doesn't have wings like the guy I met"

"She could have asked him for a ride?" She checked under the cloak and wide eyed she slowly put the fabric she lifted back down, "well we can rule that out"

"Why?"

"She's naked under there"

"Wha?"

"Shhhhh she's waking up." Just as she said she was getting up. Her right hand moved to cover her mouth and she yawned stretching every other muscle for about two seconds, then relaxing and tilting her head to both left and right producing equal and opposite cracking sounds. Punched full force with both arms hitting nothing yet still producing two cracking sounds she then hopped to her feet and put her left hand in a fist behind her back while her index and middle fingers reached the right side of her head. After both arms seemed to have reached their destination at the same time the right arm relaxed and the two fingers separated between two or three inches away and stopped at four. One word left her lips, "Yo!" Argo was about to return the greeting when she noticed, "someone said the same thing to me the same way yesterday but it couldn't possibly..."

"Well ya caught me. Huh. Why's he here?"

"You know it's rude to speak of someone when they're right in front of you"

"Alright *clears throat* why are you here and were is your girlfriend?"

"Ahahaha hahaha ha... He doesn't mean that he's just... um."

"A girl?"

"Yeah let's go with that. Wait how did you become a girl?"

"Five-hundred col"

"Of course!" She nudged Kirito and whispered for him to pay when she said, "each" Argo pouted for about two seconds then held out the coin with a sad expression, "you gonna do that every time you buy information from me?"

"Yes?"

"There's a dungeon on the first floor clear on the other side of the floor with the other dungeon I mentioned... actually exactly the same distance from the center. There, is a quest that will give you a skill called brewing in which you can make drinks and other such liquids but most importantly potions. There are certain flowers and plants that can be easily accessed in this floor. If you upgrade the skill high enough-"

"You can change genders"

"Not just that. It will tell you what plants you need to make what ever potions you want to make, a list beyond imagination."

"So why are you naked?"

"I don't plan on moving around to much in this form just sleep under this tree"

"So why are you a girl"

"Ten col" they paid, "I don't know why I'm a girl I just made a ton of these potions because they're the easiest to make and raise the skill the fastest. And I have a problem with having something take up space I could be using elsewhere unless I have unlimited space in which case I don't care if things go to waste. Oh and before I forget either of you want to buy an instant full heal potion" Kirito said, "YOU CAN MAKE THOSE?"

"Yeah they taste like ass on a shit sandwich but if you really want it..."

"How much"

"Um... say... a hundred col each"

"Ok I'll take ten" the trade window popped up and disappeared almost the moment it appeared, because Kirito pressed the okay button the second he saw the line turn into a square. Argo said, "wait you never told me why your naked"

"Is it really that important to you?"

"Yes"

"It's more comfortable (yawn) to sleep naked (slow blink) try it... sometime... how 'bout..." she fell asleep propped up on the tree again and she was so peaceful that they didn't want to disturbe her so Kirito left.

* * *

AN: fair warning. I meant it to end with as much dissapointment as Reki Kawahara caused


	2. Why are you still here?

Why are you still here?

The white clad girl woke up with far less energy than a few hours ago when she had risen to speak to those who woke her. The first thing she did was drink a potion, which changed her back into a black tux wearing man with three blades visibility on his back and two wings jutting out with the swords between them. A dark low and quite voice sounded, "for a thousand years I lay dormant. Who had disturbed my..." he looked down and saw a small girl with three painted black lines on either side of her face giving her the appearance of her nickname. "Why am I holding an unconscious Rat? No matter I'll just lie here and pretend to be asleep to piss her off when she does wake up." So he took off his jacket wrapped her in it's warm embrace and closed his eyes. He waited two hours before she finally woke up. She opened her eyes slowly at first then began to blink quickly in an attempt to get used to having her eyes open again. She felt a warmth by her side that seemed to beckon her back to sleep. She began to face her newly discovered source of heat. A second of reason shot through her head and her eyes opened wide. She was rubbing up against the male version of the girl she had fallen asleep beside. She then wondered about the possibility of the potion's affects being only temporary only to see that she was wearing his jacket... She wondered for a moment if she had grabbed it in her sleep but thought it might be to hard for her to subconsciously undo the buttons and put the jacket on herself with both sleeves to long to see her hands she realized, "you woke up before me and gave me your jacket... didn't... ...you awake?" though he wanted to pop up and tell her he'd been awake the moment she awoke he ad fallen asleep for really and had his arm around her. Her words however were enough to wake him, "for a thousand years I lay dormant. Who had disturbed my- oh hey it's you. Why are you still here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can't just leave a defenceless informant beneath my favorite tree at night. If something were to happen to you who would be rich enough to buy my information?"

"So what you're saying is you wouldn't leave my side until you know I'm safe?"

"No I'm saying I'm leaving so return to me the jacket I've loaned you"

"And what if I don't?"

"That is an expensive piece of information ill sell it to you for one hundred thousand col"

"Why so much?"

"How much would you sell information about your personal life with another gamer?"

"That's another matter entirely"

"I disagree. If I tell you what would happen if you don't return my jacket it might reveal a secret that no gamer needs to know except me"

"Hehehe sounds like a juicy secret"

"How long are you going to sit in my lap before you return my jacket?"

"Well *looks down*..."

"If you wanted to sit on my dick you could have just said so"

"You know what just for that I'm keeping the jacket"

"Oh. Could you at least move I've got things to do"

"Nah. I just got comfortable"

"Seriously your going to set off the harassment program I just finished programming a few days ago I forgot the name of it because it's been so long since I started making it"

"You can set off the code like this?"

"If you were just one millimeter closer than yes but you know what I can do?"

"What?"

"Since you touched me first I can do whatever I want with you but if you move in the slightest you could be sent to jail"

"Y-you wouldn't?"

"No I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't do I'm just going to undress you while you refuse to leave my arms" so he held her as close to himself as possible without sending her to jail so that he could take his jacket back . But even after he had let her go jokingly saying, "I UNDRESSED ARGO!" she still wouldn't let him leave in fact she scooted up as close as possible to him reached into his pants and grabbed anything that dangled, "I see that you have forgotten that you don't feel pain in this game."

"I hadn't forgotten I just wanted to test a theory"

"Still you could have just asked first before putting your hand in my pants"

"Don't act like you're not enjoying it"

"You're grabbing my balls" she let go and removed her hand, "are you gonna get off me now?"

"No."

"But I have to kill the thing"

"What thing?"

"The thing that stops you from getting to the next floor."

"You're going to kill the boss?"

"Yup!"

"All by yourself?"

"Yup!"

"And your not going to die?"

"You can come if you like"

"No no that's fine..."

"...Could you get off me then?"

"But I'm so tired"

"We both slept through the whole day yesterday"

"It's been so long"

"Yeah your boyfriend died and my wife started playing when the game was released but now I can't find her"

"Oh... *scurried five meters away* wait your married?"

"Hahaha ha hahaha ha! *stands* that's all it took to get you off of me! Hahahaha"

"So... your not married?"

"You're an information specialist you'll figure it out. Auf Weidersehen." With that he flew up and turned 180° and did the same two finger salute that he'd done when he said hello.


	3. A new guild

A new guild

* * *

For whatever reason Argo decided to look into wether or not anyone knew him IRL or not and had reached the third floor, going up, and had found the same winged man standing in broad daylight seemingly sleepy with the possibility of collapsing at any second. She walked up to him and was about to speak to him when he fell asleep and landed on her but since she was expecting him to fall on her way there she caught him, dropped him and thought to herself, 'why is this NPC still talking to him if he fell asleep' then she took his sunglasses off of him the NPC paused mid sentence and seemed to be frozen in place as the unconscious man hissed at the sudden change of light on his shut lids, flailing his arms uselessly in the air occasionally hitting himself in the face. After hitting Argo once his glasses returned to their original place on his face and he lay peacefully on the floor having accomplished his goal. She slapped him awake and asked why he'd fallen asleep to which he replied, "the aristocrats" and fell asleep with his head on her shoulder. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that immediately suggested that he was on the elf quest on the floor he was in at the moment. The next thing she noticed was an insignia under his health bar that said he was in guild, "it's a top hat and shades"

"...The mark... of... the top hat clan"

"You're... You're awake?"

"For about five seconds now... why?"

"I don't have to carry you anymore"

"No one asked you to carry my sleeping body *hits floor* ow."

"You enjoy sleeping on the floor?"

"You enjoy asking questions?"

"So you do"

"Not particularly..."

"So why were you falling asleep?"

"I'm used to being awake at night not usually up at this hour but the quest I just did requires me to be up at this hour. I have no choice... had no choice? Have no-are you still here watching me stutter?"

"One more piece puff information to sell"

"Oh yeah that reminds me."

"What?"

"I just started a new guild"

"The top hat clan?"

"Yes."

"Wait what's the purpose of your guild?"

"Are you aware that there are no informants guilds in SAO yet?"

"You started an information guild?"

"Ten members so far"

"Ten?"

"We couldn't find more since you were doing who knows what"

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to gather information on whether you actually had a wife or not."

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"W-well... I just...I wanted..."

"*places hand on her head* all you need do is ask"

"So where are you living as of late?"

"Ten col"

"Whatever I'm just taking you to the dark elves and see if I was right"

"Well that sounds reasonable" she was already in the process of dragging his unconscious body towards the dark elf base seeing as it was were the paper leads him or rather where the paper goes to. She would have offered to take him to the white elf's side if she wasn't already half way there.

When they arrived she dropped him and then fell on him because she wasn't expecting for him to grab onto her clothes while she was carrying him. "If I had been anyone else you might have crushed my balls."

" You grabbed my clothes"

"Your still on my balls."

"Why would you grab my clothes while I'm carrying you to where your staying I could have just left you at the mayor's place while you slept."

"I didn't ask for-GET OFF MY BALLS!"

"Why it's not like you can feel pain in this game."

"I had no idea you enjoyed touching my balls so much." She got off.

"Fine I'll just leave." She was stopped by a hand that griped so tightly the durability on her clothes began to go down.

"Wait."

"What?"

"If you would be so kind as to stay the night I would be forever grateful."

"What?"

"It's this dam camp. There are no other free inns that look as cool in the day but this place is scary at night. I'm worried that Kizmel might be an admin in the guise of an

NPC."

"Ok. Wait how?

"Ok so you know how I was a programmer for this game."

"Yea?"

"Spend the night with me and I'll explain."

"Just tell me. Why are you afraid of an NPC"

"There's a way to enable God mode on this game" she went silent for the longest time.

"So... you mean to tell me...there's a way to play this game without the chance of death?"

"I'll say no more"

"What I'd I make sex on you?"

"I'm asking you to spend the night. I don't know how you got to that... freeking pervert!"

"But... I... YOU!...*deep breath* I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You can't believe you're doing this again." She sighed walked over to him and say down next to him. He drank his potion(©™® gender bender potion ©™®) then jumped onto her so that they were both on the floor. The man-girl gamer lied on top of Argo and proceeded to bury his head into her breasts before falling asleep on a very flustered and more than a little red Argo. Under any other circumstances she'd of killed him but she knew that the only way to ensure surviving this game resided inside the head planted firmly between her mammaries. She lied motionless for half an hour still astonished at what transpired. Then she decided to just except it and began stroking the hair on the head she saw upon looking down. To her surprise she looked up and said, "I hope some day soon we'll be real good friends." Though caught by surprise she felt the need to respond. She smiled, red spreading across her face as she replied, "yea me too. By the way you never told me your name."

"...okay...my, name...is..." he fell asleep again with his arms wrapped around Argo...touching something he probably shouldn't have been, but she didn't care she just stroked his hair with one hand and held the other on his back.

She woke up the next morning with a girl between her legs. Upon closer inspection she realised that it was the same girl she'd met naught but three days ago. The girl was wearing nothing but a single white cloak which was open. Bare skin was touching her completely though she could only speculate, due to the fact that she only had her prior knowledge of what she wore beneath said cloak. She, ever so gently, lifted her up just enough to see that she was naked beneath her blanket of cloak. But she also saw something she didn't expect to see. "You sleep with a teddy bear?" She still didn't wake up. The sun was raised to the pinnacle of its appearance in the daylight hours. She began to lightly shake her in attempts to wake her to no avail. Eventually a note slipped out of the bear's grasp, a note that would have gone unnoticed had she not seen it fall herself. She picked it up and read. Please let master sleep he's been up for three days straight. P.S. my name is not teddy! It's Monokuma.

She took a moment to process what she had read before she lost her train of thought, starting at him (for some reason) took over her sense of logic. She found her self wondering what he could possibly be dreaming about. A muffled voice came from the valley betwixt her hills when she found her voice she asked the man in the guise of a woman a simple, "what?" And the voice that she'd remembered as sweet and kind was replaced with the deeper voice she had heard when he was a man, "I said would you stop starring at me it's creepy."

"Your the one who asked to sleep with me" he looked at her... pretended to yawn... and bit Argo's clothes (they were already low on durability) thousands of blue shards filled the air as well as the screams of a little mouse. "Five more minutes." Complained the little almost girly voice from between her beasts. Now that the clothes covering her were gone his skin further confirmed that he was indeed naked and on top of her. The cloak she thought he'd wrapped around the both of them out of kindness was seeming more and more like a set up for what was happening now. The only thing separating them (keeping them from kissing) was a small half black half white bear, with one red eye (black side) and one black (white side). Face divided with an innocent and somewhat generic looking animal mouth on the white side and a grin from centre to ear on the black side. A big white patch of egg shaped fur as the belly with an odd looking belly button protruding outwards rather that inwards. She then thanked whatever God would listen for not letting her kiss this unconscious man who seemed to hear her gratitude and say, "your prayer has been heard"

"Oh shit you heard me." She heard no response...unless you call dropping the bear and snuggling with her a response. A very tight and warm response at that. Argo lay astonished for three quarters of an surrendered to his embrace knowing she could only lie there and take it if she ever expected him to tell her how to get God mode on this game. She soon fell asleep no longer caring about her state of dress or his for that matter.

The sun set and the two rose. Argo was the first to speak, "what was your name again?"

"Just call me AMX"

"Well AMX how do you enable God mode on this game?"

"Remember the dungeon with the inscription 'greed amounts to nothing'?"

"Yea?"

"You compete that about a hundred times"

"..."

"Argo? Argo?"

"Hundred...Times...?"

"It's more like ninety-nine but yea." She sat there completely unresponsive so he thought of a way to get her to respond. He drank his potion turned back onto a guy and kissed her on the lips until her confusion turned to punched him and he went flying across the room broke one of the columns in the tent followed by a purple hexagon which read immortal object. He got up and said, "aww my head hasn't hurt this bad since I watched the Naruto abridged movie"

"I don't understand why you said that."

"Nobody does it isn't funny."

"But that doesn't explain why you kissed me"

"You just looked so shocked and seemed so okay with the concept"

"What about me made you think I was okay with the concept?"

"You did spend the night with me"

"So!"

"I was naked"

"S-so?"

"Your down to nothing but your under garments."

"SO!"

"And you seemed so forward under the tree"

"What gave you that idea?"

"You did grab my balls" at a loss for words she just sat there mouth agape then quickly shut as she contemplated the proper words to articulate her emotions with wit and finesse. He got up walked over to her and put her hand to his face. She was silent with mixed feelings about wether she should slap him or continue to feel the warm skin beneath her finger tips. He them took off his jacket and placed it on her so that if she saw fit she could cover herself at any time. She paid him no mind still touching his cheek. He then got as close to her as possible and removed his shades. She noticed him this time. Though she didn't know it was there, she clutched at the jacket to cover herself, all she wanted was security in having a barrier between her and him...no matter how flimsy. He placed the shades on her face and put his hat on her head sat down as closely beside her as she would allow and broke the silence. "You look so cute wearing my clothes." A deep red spread across her face. Then he kissed her again but this time she didn't push him time she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.


	4. Hope no one walks in on us

Hope no one walks in on us

Argo had long since dropped the jacket she was allowed to borrow and it returned to his inventory. She had tugged his tie off and was attempting to unbutton his shirt. He uncliped her bra with one hand in one swift motion. Her hands swiftly moved from his shirt to her chest in an attempt to cover her nudity. He began to laugh and said, "you who have seen me naked stand ashamed before me." She realised the irony in having seen him naked (even though he was a girl at the time) and not letting him do the same. So she slowly, reluctantly dropped the Vail separating his eyes from her perky brestesess. He swiped his menu open and hit remove all gear and soon he was sitting beside her in a similar manner of dress. Both only wearing one article of clothing (not counting hats and shades) before they resumed what they had just begun. Lips meeting in a passionate display of affection. (Enter stage left) Kizmel entered and saw the two before turning to one side and saying, "my apologies I didn't think I would ever see you in a state of undress."

"Hi Kizmel!" A friendly shout greeted her followed by the shout of a scared woman who was caught in an indecent act. Argo quickly opened up her menu and re-equipped herself in her usual clothes and made to leave. But she was again stopped by a hand on her sleeve. She was pulled and landed on his lap were he held her by her waist with one hand and with the other held her head in a position where he could whisper into her ear. "Don't leave me... she's the NPC" his breath ticked her neck and the depth of his voice beckoned her to stay. Then she felt something stiff poking her... only to realise that it was just his hand resting on her legs when he'd been paralysed with took his hand in hers opened his menu and selected for his clothes to return to their rightful place on his body (including the hat and shades) then she convinced him to stand and he remembered his quest and gave Kizmel the scroll with the enemy plans on it. After she left he sighed in relief and let himself fall forgetting that he saw still holding Argo on his lap. She, still sitting up on his lap, did a one-eighty and said, "you think she's an admin?"

"She actually reacts to things not just set responses."

"Wait what do you mean by admin?"

"There are people working at the company playing this game. I'm one of them. But there are a select few who were allowed to play as NPCs. These are the game admin and they are allowed to log out at any time."

"So what did you do in your time at this video game's creation?"

"I programmed in all the cheat codes and put in the extra effort into putting wings in this game so that I can feel comfortable playing this game but I ended up having to wait for another game to come out and take their concept of flight. I also programmed am AI to keep everyone's mental health in check."

"So why after you heard this game was a death trap would you play?"

"Akahiko Kayaba is playing you need my cheat codes to survive." He motioned for her to come closer. She leaned in until she was almost lying on top of him. Then he licked her cheek and she was so surprised she tried to touch her cheek and fell onto him in a position she was planning on being in before and would have continued what they started had she not felt that the moment was gone, and now with the possibility of her walking in on them again she feared it wouldn't return.

Knowing he was getting no where he picked her up and flew her all the way to the edge of the floor then continued flying up until they reached the hundredth floor. Knowing not even NPCs could reach him he told Argo, "there is nothing on this floor except that castle it's contents and us. We can do what ever we want were ever we want for as long as we want whenever we want what we want and I'm going to go get a drink."

"What? Drink?"

"Yea bourbon. I told you we can do whatever as long as we stay away from the big door labeled king's quarters... that's the boss room."

"So there are no monsters on this floor?"

"Originally this was going to be a reward for the people who won as a sort of vacation from the game's stressful layout."

"And now?"

"Now there are NPCs whenever you ask for something (clears thought) BOURBON!" An NPC came drink in hand gave it to him. He downed it in a second gave the cup back and the NPC ran back to wherever it came from. "I don't believe this"

"I know right everything's the same"

"No I can't believe you can fly us to the top floor."

"What's so hard to believe I'm a guy from another universe who provided the technology for nerve gear, programmed some cheat codes, and designed the castle based on where I live."

"You never said you were from another dimension."

"I meant to." With that he entered the castle. She walked in shortly after but didn't see him. So she began to wander the halls but to no avail she called for an NPC and asked that it take her to the bar. Once there she found a small black cat drinking bourbon out of a bowl. She sat down beside it and ordered a long island ice tea. The cat, finished with its drink, leapt onto her lap and decided to take a nap. She didn't mind much and when her drink arrived she held it in one hand and pet the cat with the other. Then she whispered to her self, "AMX where are you?"

"Why do you ask?" A deep voice called from below and it took her a moment to realise that it was the cat. "Why are you a cat?"

"The same reason I was a girl."

"You had the potions and didn't want to waste them?"

"Yea, you want one?"

"You know what I think I will try one of those potions." The cat leapt behind the bar then turned back into a person before offering her a potion. She hesitantly put it to her lips and drank the indigo fluid. She fell to the floor clutching her back unaware of what transpired and just thought he tried to poison her but no sooner had the pain started did it stop. She got up and was about to yell at him for causing him pain but he'd turned back into a cat and was running down the halls. She chased him into an empty bedroom with a queen sized bed, fourteen lamps, a walk in closet, a flat screen tv, and a full body mirror. The cat ran under the bed and she didn't see it because the second she'd run in he'd gone under already. She began to look around the room only to discover that she had wings. Her shirt had been torn off but she had wings. The cat emerged from under the bed with a potion in its mouth. It tilted its head back and drank the potion turning him back into a man and he said, "what do you think about the new look?"

"You gave me wings..."

"What say we finish what we started?" He lay on the bed inviting her. She joined him..

The end

* * *

AN: if enough people complain i might right another chapter but then again i might not


End file.
